falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (Commonwealth)
A running list of characters appearing in Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth. Main Characters The following are more or less permanent members of Fast's party, travelling with him for extended periods on his adventures in the Commonwealth Wasteland and those he considers his new post apocalyptic family, listed in the order introduced. Fast Times Princess Jade Platinum Glitter Valkyrie Bloodtail Zed Witching Hour Secondary Characters These characters travel or live with Fast Times at various points in the story, often granting companion perks once they've grown close enough, but frequently leave the main party only to show up again later. Ivy Periwinkle Magnolia Supporting Characters The following characters are various residents of the Commonwealth Wasteland that Fast has come into contact with throughout his travels. They are listed by faction in the order that the faction is discovered and by their importance within that faction. Stable 111 An experimental 'Stasis Stable', Stable 111 became Fast's home on the Last Day when he fled there with his family as a foal. Divided into 10 'Shifts' of 100 ponies each, only one Shift is awake for a year at a time, the rest spending their time in stasis. In this way, Fast grew up safely within Stable 111 over the course of more than a century. Overmare Surefoot (Shift 3) Overstallion Rocky Shores (Shift 4) Bright Skies-Times Olden Times Better Times Maintenance Head Sprockets Sunset Mist Grizzly Sands Heaping Ladle Hearty Forks Autumn Mist Followers of the Apocalypse The Followers of the Apocalypse are a faction that appeared years after The Day of Sunshine and Rainbows.They are dedicated to improving the conditions of the Equestrian Wastelands, and are led by Velvet Remedy. The Followers provide medical care to anypony who is in need. Jade Tender Smarts Umber Honey Dew Mossy Minutemares A group dedicated to the protection of the common ponies 'At a minute's notice', the Minutemares are a militia styled faction with a history in the Commonwealth, nearly wiped out and down to the last Minutemare in beginning of the story, they grow and rebuild into a type of wasteland police force. Preston Gardens Cloud Spinner Badda Boom Spinning Gears Greasy Spoon Onyx Operator Pepper Pot Cool Jets Kingdom of Sanctuary A settlement built on the ruins of Fast's prewar home subdivision of Sanctuary Hills, the Kingdom of Sanctuary is an accepting collection of wastelanders looking for a better way. Sturges Circuits Mama Xara Sassy Saddles Cogsworth AssaultJack Long Jump Cloudy Sun Short Stack Crimson Caravans A wide ranging caravan company, first to acknowledge and make the trip to Sanctuary. Dusty Hooves Hexington The nearest settlement to the Kingdom of Sanctuary and first trip out to the wider wasteland, Hexington is built in a heavily irradiated industrial area and surrounded by zombies. Mayor Lash Oblige Heart Elder Zin Rusty Clank Copper Coil Doc Scalpel Satin Misty Breeze Squall Surge The Brotherhood of Friendship Formed by a collaboration between a chapter of Applejack's Rangers and former Grand Pegasus Enclave, the Brotherhood claims to be on a mission to undo the mistakes of the past and help put Equestria back as it should be. Coming to the Commonwealth aboard their repaired cloudship the Prydwen, the Brotherhood is on their own expedition at the request of the New Canterlot Republic. Elder Macson Lancer Captain Winter Gale Proctor Pop Quiz Proctor Candygram Knight-Captain Spade Captain Swells Star Paladin Steel Dance Senior Scribe Summer Wind Lieutenant Crimson Dawn Knight Whirling Dervish Knight Grey Goose Medic Poultice Knight Boomer Knight Barrel Knight Pine Scribe Sakura Blossom Scribe Butterscotch Church of Balefire An Institute created front to collect data on those most affected by radiation, the Church of Balefire is a secretive cult tempting alicorns, ghouls and those suffering advanced radiation sickness and mutation with hopes for a cure through the 'holy glow'. Lady Evergreen The Confessor Virescent Stormy The Institute The boogeypony of the Commonwealth, the Institute is a shadowy group of mad scientists originating from the Commonwealth Institute of Arcane Technology, operating behind the scenes to this day and performing experiments on the ponies of the Commonwealth. Dr. Dala Dr. Vega Dr. Klein Dr. Swirl Dr. Gleam Dr. Mobius Krispy Kellogg Diamond City The Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth, Diamond City is the defacto capital of the Commonwealth. Centrally located in the heavily fortified ruins of the stadium of the Trotson Redhooves, it's a center of commerce for the region. Govenor Slim McDonut General Stalwart Stone Haycom Svengallop Bullet Bishop Silver Seed Countess Couture Neighson Svengallop DJ Traveling Miles Nick Hearts n' Hooves Piper Penmare Dr. Cotton Swab Corona Light Bartender Bobrov Miss Cyberlee Mr. Zwicky Takahashi Stable 114 A still functional Stable not far from Diamond City, Stable 114 revolved around managing the population's mood and aggressive behavior through the use of unique psychoactive drugs. Overmare Crystal Petal The Pale Pair A pair of 'entrepreneurs' with no allegiance to anyone but their own little faction. Fancy Star Freya Frostclaw Red Rocket Couriers Started by an enterprising dashite decades ago, Red Rocket Couriers operate out of a number of the eponymous sky carriage stations around the Commonwealth, offering to ship correspondence, packages and ponies for a price. Burny Jets Rocket Jets III The Gunners The toughest mercenary company in the Commonwealth, the Gunners take any contract or bounty and have their own designs on the region. Graven Gunter Char Hound Jack Knife Storm Surge Clint Sunshine and Rainbows Co-Op A small farming community not far from Sanctuary. Wilted Sprout Silver Seed Agriculture A corrupt business empire controlling a monopoly on most of the farms in the Commonwealth through slave labor and indentured servitude. Silver Seed Hail Mary Nitro Bunker Hill A trading hub and way station for caravans on the outskirts of the Trotson ruins. Kettle Corn Stuffed Raviolli Cheese Raviolli Mr. Stock The Railroad A group of ponies and synths fighting to resist the Institute and free sentient synths from their service. Desdemona Bright Beacon Angel P.I.N.K. Trinity Tower The Trotson Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub and home to a colony of isolated alicorns. Umbra Swan Lime Starling Flitter Tigerlilly Fern Nocturne Goodneighbor A major settlement within the ruins of Trotson, built around the sealed Ministry of Morale hub. Goodneighbor is the party capital of the Commonwealth and a rival of Diamond City. Mayor Shamrock Scarlet Caramel Divine Memento Mori Knick Knack Silly Hat Cats Paws Lone Gain Light Fantastic Sticky Wicket The Kings A gang out of Goodneighbor led by a Diamond City noble and specializing in the weapons trade. Bullet Bishop Stain Rowdy Rouser Hulking Rock Finch Farm A small family homestead farm not far from County Crossing. Ham Finch Rose Finch Goldie Finch Bull Finch Mr. Spade Eclipse A seaside fishing community in the ruins of a resort town built under the shadow of Castle Equinox Captain Salty Swim Trapper Mint Twist Shiny Lure Jamocha Plains An agricultural trading hub and 'Gateway to the Southern Commonwealth'. Cocoa Latte Chicory Grande Steamed Milk Dr. Butterscotch Creme Salt Lick A tribe of Minotaur hunters living in the western Commonwealth. Chief Steelfist Sledge Smasher Large Marge Breezie Nation Known locally as fairies, fairy breezies, forest spirits or gremlins, the Breezie Nation is a hidden country of mutated breezies living in the Trotson Ministry of Peace hub. Queen Ether Tingle Smoke Spring Gale Blowing Storm Whisper Whip Misty Wisp Category:Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth